


Eddie Vs Pickle The Fat Blind Cat

by KennyN0tDead



Category: IT, IT stephen king
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), High School, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Has a Cat, Richie Tozier Has a Sister, fuck that clown, supportive parents, will probably add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyN0tDead/pseuds/KennyN0tDead
Summary: When Eddie befriended Camille Tozier he didn’t think much would change, till he got to know the rest of her family specificity her older brother Richie. The Tozier make him feel expected, loved and welcome well expected for their bitch ass cat Pickles, but finally having something like a normal family is nice, in till he starts to have more than family feeling for Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story on this platform so I hope you enjoy it!

Eddie Kaspbrak met Camille Tozier at the beginning of his junior year and her freshman. They both were in Ap Euro and Camille ran in almost late and plopped into the seat next to Eddie, her long curly blonde hair was thrown in a ponytail with a red scrunchie, she had big brown eyes and a face full of freckles.  
“ hi!” She said out of breath “ believe me I’m never late but today was my brother’s first day driving me and he’s a shit driver.” Eddie laughed “ I’m Camille Tozier, it’s Camille, not Cami not Cam nor any other ridiculous nicknames you can think of. “ she stuck out her hand for Eddie to shake it and flashed him a huge smile that took up most of her face. Eddie did  
“ Eddie Kaspbrak and it’s just Eddie “ he laughed, and this mark the day these two bonded over the hatred of nicknames they both had. Camille started unpacking her things when Eddie got the guts to ask  
“ are you new? Sorry, I’ve gone to school here my whole life and we’ve never had a class together.” Camille smiles again   
“ well technically no. I’m a freshman, I’ve also gone to school here my whole life too. You might know my brother he’s in what I assume is your grade but he’s also obnoxious and hard to miss so if you're not you probably still have heard of him. His name Richie.” Eddie shook his head  
“ Richie Tozier your brother?” Richie Tozier is exactly what Camille described obnoxious. Not only by the way he acted, with his impression, loud voice, jokes, the inability to shut up and somehow the ability to get straight As without trying! He also dressed that way in bright Hawaiian shirts which he usually paired with an unmatching band shirt that Eddie never heard of. Well, Camille looked the exact opposite. Richie had dark unruly curls but Camille’s were light and controlled. Unlike Richie’s crazy outfit Camille wore a pink striped shirt and black jean skirt.  
Camille snorted as she saw Eddie’s expression.  
“ I swear if we’re standing next to each other we look related we have the same face, smile, and eyes, except I’m not blind.” Eddie smiles   
“ wait if you’re a freshman how are you in ap Euro?”   
“ what can I say” Camille responds “ history kinda my thing “   
“ kinda your thing? You skipped three grades!” Eddie mutter” My friend Ben tried to skip one but it took so much time and he just couldn’t work it out” Camille shrugged   
“ it just kinda happened I took a couple of tests last year and boom! Here I am. Lucky I guess” Eddie shook his head  
“ that’s not luck, there probably is some ridiculous smart Tozier gene!” Camille scrunched her face   
“ don’t compare me to Rich he actually enjoys and is good at math.”  
“ you don’t like math? “ Eddie question   
“ I hate it with a burning passion” Eddie started to laugh when he was cut off by  
“ Okay class let’s get started! I just want you to know this class will not be easy.” Ms. Mathews was a teacher everyone knew for three reasons being strict, grading hard and having favorites. “ you had an option and you choose the harder one. My job as your teacher is to prepare you for the AP exam at the end of the year so your reading, homework, and projects won’t be light. Which let me get started on your first assignment, which will be due at the end of the semester and will make up most of your grade.” groans fill the room “ save your groans till the end.” Ms. Matthews interrupts “ because this is a group project.” even more people groan including Eddie and Camille. Ms. Matthews starts handing out papers explaining the project.” I expect you and your partner to creatively explain a subject we will not be covering in class. As I said creatively, I’ve seen too many powerpoints in my life already. You guys will have four months to complete this then present in front of the class. You have “ she looks at her watch “ 45 minutes to find your partner and discuss your project before I come, if you don’t I will assign you one. Go!’ Multiple people jump out of their seats to partner with their friends. Eddie just sits there for a second till Camille taps his shoulder  
“ I literally know no else here will you be my partner?” Eddie smiles   
“ sure why not!” Camille beams   
“ great! I have a couple of ideas if that’s ok “ Eddie  
“ go ahead I didn’t skip three grades “ Camille grabs her bag and pulls it on her lap. Eddie looks at it, it’s white with swirly blue design when Eddie notices five pins on that say Pride Portland in rainbow letter with the year underneath it. “ wait “ Eddie starts “ you’ve been to Pride Portland five times?” Camille smiles  
“ I’ve actually been going as long as I can remember, but I only started getting pins when I was nine. My family very supportive because of my uncles”   
“ you have gay Uncles?” Camille laughs   
“ yeah I do, David my dad’s brother and his Husband Trevor. You look shocked?” Eddie was   
“ sorry it just hard for me to believe how supportive your family is. With my mom, if I even mention someone I know is gay she would flip her shit thinking I’m going to get aids.” Camille face drops   
“ that sucks I’m sorry.” Eddie gives her a soft smile   
“ it’s cool, let’s start on the project though.” Camille perks up  
“ yeah of course!” She starts pulling things out of her bag. Eddie stares as she pulls out multiple notebooks and books. “ what are you interested in?” Camille asks   
“ I’m not really sure “ Camille nods  
“ well there must be something.” they start to go through the different topics they could do their project on and how they can be creative about presenting it. By the end of class, they got none, zero ideas!  
“ We have to think of something!” Eddie starts as him and Camille walk out the classroom  
“ are you open after school?” Camille ask  
“ yeah why?”   
“ how about you come over to my house after school and we can work on it? My brother can give you a ride if you need one” Eddie stopped for a second, but he was too busy questioning if he should even go, though his mouth worked faster than his brain when he spits out  
“ sure that’ll work!”   
“ you coming over or the ride?” Asked Camille   
“ both?” Eddie said Camille smiles again  
“ great! I’ll tell Rich, meet me after school near the front doors!” Camille gave his shoulder a squeeze and walked away. What the hell is Eddie going to tell his mother?


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie deals with his overbearing mother and then the Tozier get him kicked out of the library.

After stressing through the rest of the second block, it was Latin 2 horrible class but you need to language credits to graduate and it was either that or sit through Spanish with a teacher Eddie hated. Trying to figure out how he would convince his mom to let him go to Camille’s. What the hell was he going to say hey ma I’m going to get a car with basically a stranger, which did I forget to mention is a girl. With her brother, who’s a shit driver and go to their house, which I don’t know the address or even where the hell it is, to work on a history project; sound good? No that wouldn’t work at all. Why did Eddie agree to this!   
Around an hour later as Eddie was walking out of Latin, he decided the only logical answer to be able to work on this history project was to lie. Not the best decision morally but with a mom like his, he didn’t really have a choice. Eddie took a couple of deep breaths and called his mom  
“ hey ma!” He said into the phone   
“ Eddie bear,” she said a little loudly “ why are you calling? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Because I won’t hesitate to pick you up!”  
“ no ma I’m fine!” Eddie said quickly “ I was just wondering if I could go to the library after school with Ben, we have a history project to work on.” His mom liked Ben she thought he was polite so using him as an excuse made sense in his mind.  
“ well of course just call when you get and when you’re walking back ok?”   
“ ok Ma, though I might get a ride home “ she made a noise   
“ be careful I don’t trust that mother of his “ Eddie held back a groan  
“ ok Ma, I have to go love you” then he hung up. Now that was over with he could hopefully go through the rest of the day without worrying about it.  
The first day of school usually just reminds you how you hate school and everyone in it, or at least that’s what it did for Eddie. But he got a break at the end of the day because he had a study hall. The study hall took place in his school library, it was big, colorful and quite. Eddie quickly walked to the back of the library.  
“ oh my god hey, Eddie!” Eddie’s head snapped back at the sound of his name, he sees no other than Camille Tozier sitting at one of the library tables with her laptop place in front of her. “ you have this study hall too?” Eddie laughs quietly and responds   
“ small world huh?” Camille nods and pats the seat next to her  
“ sit sit sit!” She chants excitedly. Eddie rolls his eyes  
“ I see how you and Richie are related now” Camille gives him a shove almost pushing Eddie out of his chair.  
“ don’t compare me to Richie! I’ve gotten that enough today already.” Camille sighs as she throws her head back for dramatic effect.  
“ speaking of that, how was your first day of high school?” Eddie asks genuinely curious, as he remembers his going horrible. Camille shrugs   
“ not bad, but as I said every single teacher knows my brother. They read Tozier and you can see the fear in their eyes.” Eddie laughs  
“ that’s trashmouth for you, me and my friends have started to say beep beep every time he just can’t seem to stop talking.” Camille’s eyes widen   
“ really? I might use that.” Eddie and Camille’s laughter is interrupted by a loud bad Irish voice  
“ well top of the morning, my good laddies! How are my favorite people Cami and Eddie spaghetti?” Richie throws his arms around both of them, Camille automatically shoves him off   
“ I’ve told you a million times don’t call me that!” Eddie says   
“ I couldn't help myself my two favorite people are hanging are getting buddy buddy. Not making a move on my little sister are ya Eds.” Camille hides her face in her hands   
“ god Richie no! Will you ever learn to shut the fuck up?” Richie grabs a chair and turns it around to sit on it to face them  
“ well the things I just want to know if I had to give you two the talk? So Cami you take go old Ed here and fuck him” Camille proceeds to stare hitting Richie with a book, as Eddie hides his face in his hands groaning   
“ Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!” Richie starts laughing his ass off “ besides my name, not Cami! You know this!” Richie rolls his eyes  
“ Eddie, you're the one that Camille is working with for AP Euro right?” Eddie nods “ sweet! When she said we’re giving a guy from her AP Euro class a ride to our house, I did not know he be as cute as you “ Richie throws in a wink, Eddie slowly slides down his chair praying that his not blushing.  
“ do you have to flirt with every one of my friends you meet?” Camille asks raising an eyebrow. Richie’s head snaps towards Camille with a bewildered look on his face, he seems to be at a loss for words for once in his life. Camille stands up and pats his red cheeks “ what?” She asks doing a fake little pout “ cat got your tongue?” Richie doesn’t respond for a second, Eddie is overall confused and kinda uncomfortable with this situation, as this seems like the beginning of a sibling fight. Not that he would know as his only child. Finally, Richie respond   
“Wait Mill? You have friends?” Eddie holds back a laugh and Camille starts hitting Richie  
“ don’t call me that! And yes, of course, I have friends unlike you!” They start bickering again when they are interrupted by Miss Bedford the librarian   
“ that’s it, guys! This is a library so if you want to yell, take it somewhere else? That means you too Mr, Kaspbrak!” Camille and Eddie mouth drop as Richie holds back a laugh  
“ but Miss I didn’t!” Eddie starts but Miss Bedford stops him  
“ I don’t care if you didn’t do anything you guys are not allowed back until you can learn to be quiet. Please leave and take your Tozier friends with you!” Eddie huffs and grabs his stuff followed by Richie and Camille.   
“ literally fuck you two this is your fault!” Eddie says pointing at them as they follow him out the door of the library. Richie scratches his neck and Camille puts her hand on his shoulder   
“I’m sorry Eddie! I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”   
“Yeah sorry, Eds” Eddie puts his head in his hands. Camille looks up at him hopefully   
“ your still coming over right? Or am I going to need a new history partner?” Richie laughs  
“ if we’ve already scared him away from this fast I’m not sure you’re going to have a partner by the end of this Mills.” Camille shoves Richie's face and puts her arm around Eddie leading him to the lunchroom   
“ ignore him! Let’s try and start that project before school ends.” After the whole library fiasco, Eddie questioning what he signed up for being Camille’s partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Richie final in the story yay! This is one my first It fanfic so I would really appreciate feed back if you have any good or bad just be nice thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
